


Marigold

by AgenteYumi, Mitzi HD (AgenteYumi)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Before the plague, F/M, M/M, Multi, Some Devil here and there, Spoilers for Julian's route, Spoilers for Lucio's route
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/AgenteYumi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenteYumi/pseuds/Mitzi%20HD
Summary: Tómalo todo, nunca necesité nada más que días y noches gentiles.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana)
Kudos: 3





	1. Días y noches gentiles

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí contar la historia de mi MC antes de sucumbir, con un poco del Conde, antes de también hacer la morisión, por ahí y allá.

No esperaba que alguien tocara tan temprano ese día.  
Estaba ya acostumbrado a que a todas horas llamaran a su puerta, después de todo, con la misteriosa enfermedad que había aparecido en la ciudad, mucha gente se había apanicado y ante el mínimo síntoma que les pareciera raro, iban a buscarlo. Pero, tras el pánico inicial, las cosas se habían relajado mucho y, por lo menos, le daban tiempo de dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana. Ante el desconcierto de esa visita inesperada, el doctor Julian Devorak solo atinó a tomar su sobretodo, medio abotonarlo y salir a la puerta, los rojizos cabellos revueltos y almohazado en la mejilla.  
Lo que encontró al otro lado fue a una mujer, bastante joven, de piel tostada, vestida con muchas capas de faldas colgando de su cintura y un chal relativamente grueso cubriéndole los hombros de la brisa matinal. Intentaba darle seriedad a su aspecto con su cabello castaño recogido en un moño, pero el hecho de llevarlo adornado con una extraña flor anaranjada, mas la excentricidad de los colores de su ropa opacaba ese intento. Y el extraño olor a maderas que desprendía su piel e inciensos lo desconcertó aún más.  
  
-Buenos días, doctor.- saludó. Su voz era suave, un poco tímida.   
  
-Buenos días. ¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?- se aclaró la voz.  
  
-Vengo a ofrecerme como aprendiz suya.  
  
La propuesta lo sorprendió. No recordaba haber puesto algún anuncio en el mercado de que ocupara más ayuda en su pequeña clínica, aunque intentó hacer memoria. Por el momento, aunque los casos de la enfermedad de los ojos rojos habían sido mortales, no había requerido mucha ayuda para poder atender a los enfermos que llegaban.  
  
-Por el momento no necesito…  
  
-Sé de hierbas medicinales, hago tinturas caseras y algunas pomadas. Tengo algunos conocimientos de medicina, ya que soy partera- comenzó a explicarse, sin darle tiempo a rechazarla.- Creo que le puedo ser de ayuda por mis conocimientos. Las… las cartas me dijeron que viniera. Leo el tarot.  
  
El doctor sopesó las cosas. ¿La chica le acababa de decir que unas cartas supuestamente mágicas le habían dicho que debía acercarse a su clínica? ¿Qué podían aportar sus supersticiones a una ciencia tan exacta como la medicina, que con las sanguijuelas lograba curar bastantes males?  
Y sin embargo, se le escapaba la causa de aquel extraño mal. Si quería dedicarse más tiempo a investigar, quizá un poco de ayuda no estaría de más.  
  
-Señorita…  
  
-Marian. – se presentó, ruborizada hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que ni siquiera había dado su nombre.  
  
-¿Gustarías acompañarme a desayunar y discutir esto con un poco de más calma?  
  
El doctor se apartó del marco de la puerta y le dejó pasar. Brundle, su perra, muy apenas levantó la cabeza para examinar a la recién llegada y volvió a sumirse en su perezoso sueño.  
  
La clínica no era muy grande. Unas tres camas, cada una con una mesa de noche a un lado, estantes con remedios y hierbas de distintas clases, instrumentos para almacenar y estudiar los humores de los pacientes, morteros y frascos por aquí y por allá, desordenados y acumulando algo de polvo. Un librero bien surtido con los libros más recientes sobre la ciencia médica. Y por supuesto, un escritorio bien surtido con papel, tinta y plumas, en donde descansaba una máscara con un gran pico en ella.  
  
-¿Para qué es la máscara?- preguntó la muchacha, mientras observaba todo.  
  
-Es para evitar contagios por parte de los pacientes de la enfermedad de los ojos rojos. Pero últimamente ha disminuido el número de afectados, así que solo me he dedicado a tratar gripas, fiebres, alguna indigestión. Debería sentirme aliviado de que la carga sea más sencilla, luego de que todos creímos que esto sería aún peor.  
  
Notó como la chica fruncía el ceño, aunque no sabía si ese gesto era de preocupación o extrañeza. Decidió pasarlo por alto, pese a que aún le resonaba en la cabeza el hecho de que fuera una persona dedicada al esoterismo.  
Tras el escritorio del doctor estaba una puerta que llevaba a la parte que era propiamente la casa del doctor, separada por un pequeño patio, de apenas cinco pasos de ella y dos de él de largo, donde él cultivaba algunas hierbas medicinales, las mismas que había visto su invitada en los estantes de la clínica. Y al final del pequeño patio, oculta bajo unas escaleras algo toscas, una cocina con una vieja mesa de madera y sillas con sus cojines algo desgastados, una alacena y un fogón donde el fuego estaba muriendo. Apresurado, el doctor colocó algunos leños, maldiciendo por su descuido y echó algo de aire hasta que revivió la llama.

-¿Gustas algo de café, Marian?- ofreció.  
  
-Por favor. ¿Tiene leche?.  
  
-Ah….- revisó sus alacenas-. No, creo que olvidé comprarla.  
  
-Yo traje, no se preocupe.  
  
El doctor asintió en silencio, mientras buscaba la cafetera. La invitada colocó sobre la mesa del comedor una canasta, de tamaño considerable, llena de algunas frutas, un extraño pan y una botella de leche. Julian se preguntó como es que no había reparado en la existencia de la canasta, hasta que se dio cuenta que ella posiblemente la llevaba debajo de su chal. Y él, tan alto como era, no había reparado en eso. O posiblemente estaba más distraído mirando la extraña flor que decoraba su cabello.

-Entonces me dijiste que sabes usar hierbas medicinales.  
  
-Las de su patio, a lo que noté, les falta un poco de abono. Y el modo que tiene de secarlas hace que se pierdan algunas propiedades.- comentó Marian, sin mucho empacho.  
  
-He aprendido a secar plantas de modo más bien empírico. Necesito que empieces leyendo algunos libros y me los resumas. No tengo muchos medios para enseñarte anatomía así que va a ser sobre la práctica, según vayan llegando los pacientes… y como vayan llegando. Pero lo más importante en todo esto, es que tengas un estómago fuerte. Nunca sabes qué te puedes encontrar o qué puede pasar.  
  
El desayuno pronto estuvo listo. Julian se había preparado algunos huevos estrellados y sirvió el café en dos tazas de barro bastante sencillas. Se quedó mirando curioso como su invitada se preparaba el café, añadiéndole leche y bastante azúcar. Al revolver la mezcla, le pareció ver como si la taza brillara un poco, pero quizá debía haber sido un efecto del desvelo de la noche anterior.

-¿Es todo lo que necesita de mí, doctor?- inquirió ella, tras un silencio un poco incómodo.  
  
-También necesito que limpies y laves, por supuesto, no puedo encargarme yo de todo lo que es mantener la clínica. La fuente, por suerte, está apenas a la vuelta de la cuadra. Y por favor, háblame de tú y no me digas doctor.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo con lo primero, con lo segundo no, doctor.  
  
-Muy bien, aprendiz.- se rió él, esperando una sonrisa de su parte. No lo consiguió. Se veía demasiado solemne, como si hubiera perdido algo recientemente, casi la noche anterior. Intentando distraerla de ese dolor indecible, quiso quitarse la curiosidad-. ¿Qué es esa flor que tienes en el cabello?  
Eso pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento y le iluminó la cara tanto que la flor parecía marchitar al lado de su sonrisa.  
  
-Es un cempasúchil. Es una flor que mis padres trajeron de su tierra.  
  
-Oh, vaya, pensé que eras de aquí de Vesubia. Aunque hay algo en tu ropa que me decía que no del todo. Bueno, ahora que terminemos de desayunar, comenzaremos con tu educación como médico.  
  


El primer tema a ver era la limpieza que debía de observar. No demoró en enseñarle el modo correcto de lavarse las manos y qué cuidados debía tener con su ropa, hasta con vergüenza descubrió que descuidaba el modo de lavar el pulgar. Luego de eso, se dedicó a enseñarle la teoría de los cuatro humores del cuerpo, qué provocaba en el cuerpo su desequilibrio y como tratarlo, pese a que se vio horrorizada al tocar a las sanguijuelas. En eso último habían transcurrido el resto del día, con pequeñas pausas para comer y tomar el té. Ambos se vieron sorprendidos por la luna en lo alto del cielo aún tomando esa lección.

-Es muy tarde como para que vuelvas a tu casa.- mencionó Julian.

-No es lejos, doctor, no se preocupe- intentó tranquilizarlo ella, mientras tomaba su canasta y se abrigaba otra vez.

-Quédate, tengo otro pequeño cuarto arriba.- le pidió.

Marian tuvo que admitir que se sentía bastante cansada luego de tanto estudio, así que aceptó la invitación. El doctor amablemente le puso sábanas nuevas, le dejó una vela y le dijo que si necesitaba algo, él estaría en el otro cuarto, la bacinica estaba debajo de la cama y que tuviera buenas noches.

Sin embargo, no tardó en darse cuenta que su flamante aprendiz se había quedado estudiando todavía un rato más, a juzgar por el resplandor de la luz de las velas que se colaba por debajo de la puerta.

***

Lejos, muy lejos de ellos, desde el gran palacio de los condes de Vesubia, algunas sombras se arrastraban a media luz, furtivas, como si esta los pudiera desintegrar si los tocaba. Finalmente alcanzaron un ala del palacio, decorada de un modo suntuoso, con terciopelos, pieles y cuadros que anunciaban la grandeza del dueño de esas habitaciones. Los guardianes de aquella zona, dos preciosos perros color blanco, de figura elegante, se retiraron ante las sombras, con la cola entre las patas y llorando de pánico. Sin embargo, el amo permaneció impasible, en el medio de su habitación, o eso creyó él, porque era fácil ver en el temblor de sus manos que estaba a poco de caer de rodillas, como un niño asustado que busca a su madre.

-Tenemos un trato, querido Conde- susurró una voz fría y viscosa, como de reptil.

-No nos ha cumplido.- añadió otra, que aunque amable, ocultaba una gran carga de rabia detrás de cada sílaba.

-Y Él le espera impaciente-. Continuó otra voz, mucho más resbalosa. El conde, un hombre rubio cercano a los cuarenta años, se estremeció como si algo asqueroso le hubiera resbalado sobre la piel.

-Tenemos hambre- señaló una vocecita, que sin embargo no tenía ni rastro de la inefable furia y maldad de los otros que habían hablado.

-Ya pagué una parte, debería esperarme un poco más.- intentó justificarse el Conde.

-Y solo por eso hemos detenido el castigo que le esperaba- explicó otra voz, mucho más humana. Su dueño salió de entre las sombras, dejando ver a un hombre, de porte altivo y largo cabello sujeto en una trenza-. Pero si sigues dándole largas, Lucio, sospecho que esta vez te harán pagar el doble. No puedes gobernar sobre nadie si no queda nadie para que gobiernes. Y ellos y yo no contamos.

-Oh ¿Acaso no cuentas a Nodi en esto, Valerius querido?

El aludido solo levantó una ceja, en señal de fastidio ante la mención de aquella a quien consideraba su rival. Aquella extranjera que ahora ostentaba el cargo de Condesa, en vez de alguien nacido bajo el sol de la ciudad… y encima de todo, podía compartir el lecho del conde sin esconderse como una prostituta barata.

-Todos sabemos que aunque el poder sea tuyo, Lucio, quien lo hace efectivo es la condesa Satrinava.- rodó los ojos, queriendo salir de la habitación, pero fue detenido por la cintura por el conde, que procedió a adueñarse de sus labios con fiereza. Los besos pronto se transformaron en mordidas y comenzaban a emigrar al cuello del Consúl (porque ese era su cargo), la ropa comenzaba a estorbar y los botones eran retirados con suma delicadeza, ante la insistencia de Valerius en que respetara la tela. Y Valerius simplemente se dejaba hacer por el conde, arrastrar a donde él quería, que tocara donde quisiera, exigirle lo que le gustaba y como le gustaba de ser necesario. Era su rutina de siempre. Y sin embargo, cuando el conde se puso sobre él, decidido a continuar bajando, le soltó una sonora bofetada. Lucio le miró con un gesto sorprendido, pero también sumamente excitado ante la humillación.

-¡En serio tómate esto en serio!- le exigió Valerius.

-¿El sexo? Porque a mí me lo estoy tomando muy en serio.

-¡No, lo de tus tratos con ellos y con… Él!- masculló, entre dientes.- No puedes evitar las cosas solamente cogiéndote a quien quieras, ni puedes distraerme solo con seducirme, Lucio. No soy un colegial calenturiento.

-Vaya modo de cortarme la líbido.- se quejó el conde. Pero esto no bastó para detenerlo, tomó el miembro del cónsul y lo apretó repetidamente, hasta arrancarle un gemido. Esto sirvió para mantener tranquilo a su amante por un rato más, hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso, porque no te va a servir- se quejó, de todos modos, el consúl, tirado sobre la cama, totalmente desnudo, agotado.

-¿Porqué no? Pensé que discutir asuntos de Estado en la cama te había excitado más.- rió el conde por lo bajo, apoyado sobre sus brazos, contemplando al consúl, que tuvo a bien cubrirse un poco. Debía admitir que le gustaba cuando se dejaba suelto el cabello-. Supongo que fetichizas lo que puedes obtener como aristócrata si la ciudad se mantiene próspera. Y créeme que lo hará, confía en mí.

Y antes de que Valerius se quejara, fue nuevamente apresado entre los brazos del conde, que aún no estaba agotado. Y si era sincero consigo mismo, también él quería más.


	2. Días y noches gentiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posiblemente no hubiera podido dormir si aún seguía ahí su olor, los restos de sus risas y canciones, la discusión que habían tenido aún flotando en el aire… Aquel portazo…
> 
> No.
> 
> Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

Cuando Marian despertó, con los primeros rayos del sol, se apanicó al sentir que esa no era su cama, que la recámara era mucho más pequeña de lo estaba segura que medía, que faltaban algunas de sus plantas y que tampoco sentía el calor de su leal gato, dormido a su lado, pese al riesgo de ser aplastado mientras ella dormía. Se levantó de golpe y entonces también de golpe recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior.   
_“Estoy con el doctor, claro. El colgado”_ se repitió. Agradeció tres veces antes de bajar a la tierra y observó con más calma la pieza. Le tomaba apenas unos seis pasos recorrerla, tenía un lavatorio, una mesa de noche y una cama donde le había costado trabajo acomodarse, acostumbrada como estaba a su ancha cama y a hacerse bolita en un rincón de todos modos.   
Pero al menos el no haber dormido la noche anterior en su casa le hacía más fácil sobrellevar lo que sentía. Posiblemente no hubiera podido dormir si aún seguía ahí su olor, los restos de sus risas y canciones, la discusión que habían tenido aún flotando en el aire… Aquel portazo…

No.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, vestirse otra vez e ir al mercado por la comida del día, luego ir a cambiarse a la casa y a darle de comer a Mío, pese a que este era uno de esos gatos de todo el vecindario y por ello estaba más gordo de lo que debía. La calle apenas comenzaba a cobrar vida bajo los gentiles rayos del amanecer y el suave rocío. Al llegar a su casa, tomó un poco de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse, y giró la llave, antes de enfrentar a lo que había dejado encerrado ahí.

-¿Mío? ¿Mío?- llamó y notó que el gato, blanco con manchas negras, la había esperado, postrado sobre el mostrador de la tienda y lo tomó entre sus brazos, apretándolo contra su pecho suavemente, mientras lo achuchaba.- ¡Ay, Mío, cosita hermosa de mi amor! ¿Cómo está el gatito más bonito de la casa? Precioso, ahorita te hago de comer, aunque ya te deben de haber dado los de la pescadería ¿No, glotoncito?

Lo depositó en el piso y se fue a buscar algo de carne para cocinarle. Mientras la comida estaba lista, se fue a cambiar de ropa a su cuarto, evitando ver aquella cama donde aún quedaba el hueco donde hubo alguien y quedaba aún su olor y…

No.

Decidió tomar otros zapatos, mucho más cómodos, para poder continuar la rutina del día anterior sin cansarse tanto. Hizo una tirada rápida a sus cartas, aún desconcertada de que por primera vez apareciera El colgado. Y a diferencia de la tirada del día anterior, esta vez algo le señalaba que pronto él haría su sacrificio. Quizá si hacía bien su jugada, podría evitar que cumpliera su destino, salvarlo a él y a todos, por más ingenuo que sonara.

 _“Ya no eres una niña para creer que puedes salvar a todos”_ resonó en su mente, trayéndole lágrimas a los ojos. Guardó rápidamente las cartas, se ancló a la tierra con tres respiraciones profundas y continuó con lo que planeaba hacer.

Tomó una nueva flor de la maceta que crecía en la ventana de su cuarto. Le puso un poco de agua, le habló y volvió a la cocina, para servirle su desayuno al gordísimo gato. Iba a ponerse a sacudir la tienda cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Abrió solo la mitad superior, donde la esperaba un hombre joven, visiblemente nervioso.

-Hola Rubén, buenos días.

-Buenos días Marian.- le saludó.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pues espero aún no y que llegues a tiempo.

Durante unos segundos, mientras la muchacha calibraba qué quiso decir con ello, su mirada pareció perderse, echando cuentas. Una vez que se dio cuenta, entró en pánico, tomó su canasta y comenzó a llenarla de varios objetos, a vaciar los frascos grandes de sus estantes y llenar otros más pequeños, quitarse unos cuarzos y ponerse otros. Y ya estaba trepada sobre un escabel, intentando alcanzar un cuenco de metal de lo más alto de una estantería, cuando una mano enguantada se lo entregó.

-Ten.- ofreció el desconocido. La visita inesperada la asustó lo suficiente para hacerla caer de nalgas al piso, ante la mirada preocupada y llena de vergüenza del doctor Devorak.

-¡Ay, doctor, no me asustes así!- se quejó la chica, levantándose con algo de esfuerzo. Comenzó a sacudirse el polvo de las faldas.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No te encontré en tu cuarto y quería acompañarte al mercado por algunas cosas. De pura casualidad un panadero me dijo por donde vivías.

-Ah sí, sé quien. Vine solo por unas cosas y creo que hoy voy a estar algo ocupada.- terminó de acomodar sus cosas.- Creo que por hoy no me esperes, debo atender un parto y viene algo complicado. Tu regresa a la clínica, por favor.

Sirvió el desayuno para el gato y le hizo una última caricia. Cerró la puerta, corriendo detrás del futuro padre. Aunque el excesivo peso de sus cosas no le permitía moverse con la rapidez que hubiera querido, así que Julian, que pese a lo que le habían dicho decidió acompañarla, le ayudó con estas.

La casa donde les esperaban era bastante amplia, con un enorme patio central alrededor del cual estaban dispuestos los cuartos, la cocina, un comedor y un pequeño salón con un piano. En el recibidor se encontraban las mujeres de la casa, formadas como soldados que esperaban a su general. Y apenas llegar la general, en forma de la atolondrada bruja, tomaron sus posiciones y corrieron a hervir agua y agregarle a esta las hierbas que ella traía, a traer toallas y sábanas. Marian se quitó la flor del cabello, dejándola sobre una mesa y siguió a las que quedaban al cuarto donde esperaba la parturienta.

-Será mejor que me des mis cosas- le indicó a Julian-. Generalmente las futuras madres son muy pudorosas y no creo que les agrade que un hombre esté presente.

-¡Oh, no, él se puede quedar!- sonrió ampliamente la futura madre, que, pese a estar postrada y sufrir casi enseguida de haber hablado una contracción bastante fuerte, estaba de buen ánimo. Quizá el ser objeto de estudio para un hombre considerado _“de ciencia”_ le resultaba interesante.

La partera solo pudo soltar un suspiro y dejar pasar al doctor, que estaba como niño con juguete nuevo ante la experiencia. Cuando trajeron el agua, la habitación tomó un aire diferente, producto de las hierbas.

-¿Nunca antes habías atendido un parto, doctor?- preguntó la muchacha, mientras le tomaba el pulso a su paciente y escuchaba los latidos del bebé y comentó para la madre.- Viene bien, es buena señal.

-No, nunca, mucha de mi carrera la hice en las guerras del Conde. Y mi mentor no logró educarme en eso, a pesar de todo lo que se dice de él, a Lucio no le gustaba que sus soldados combatieran en estado de gravidez. ¿Qué haces, aprendiz?- preguntó al verla revisar muy al sur a la paciente, oculta bajo una sábana.

Todas las presentes se tensaron al escuchar la palabra, ante lo cual Marian tuvo que aclarar.

-Soy aprendiz del doctor Devorak, empecé ayer. Llevo ya varias decenas de partos, por favor, ustedes me conocen de cuando nació el hijo de Tristan, el que venía sietemesino y ahí anda, bien sanito como si se hubiera cocinado bien.- salió la partera de debajo de la sábana-. Falta aún algo de dilatación, por ahora no es necesario movilizarnos tanto, si no nos vamos a cansar cuando llegue lo bueno.

Y en lo que esperaban a que las contracciones continuaran, Marian continuó explicándole todo lo que hacía, al menos hasta que tenía que volver a revisar, decretar que no, aún no. Comenzaron a platicar algunas cosas entre las mujeres, entonces el doctor finalmente comenzó a cabecear, le había parecido escuchar algo sobre un tipo con nombre As… Asa… Algo. No logró saber la respuesta de Marian porque esta le despertó, porque era ya la hora de verdaderamente trabajar.

Siempre que Julian leía los cursis y empalagosos poemas a las madres, hablaban de la belleza de dar a luz, como si simplemente quien paría del mero aire y una pizca de luz sacaran un bebé y listo, ya olía a rosas y se veían tan en paz y santitud, sin perder nada del glamour o belleza en el proceso. Ese día descubrió que no, que olía a sangre, a un líquido que no conocía, que había gritos, llanto, las caras se distorsionaban, el sudor corría a mares. Y había mucho, pero mucho dolor para quien le tocaba tomarle la mano para que pujara mejor. Parecía un poco más sacado de las pesadillas e historias de terror que escuchó en su infancia que un milagro del cielo. Pero finalmente, tras un grito que se sintió eterno, un silencio reverente cayó sobre el cuarto. Pareció que todo en el universo se centraba en aquello que Marian removía lentamente , mientras esperaban expectantes el primer llanto del bebé recién nacido.

-¡Es una niña!- anunció, con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos anegados de lágrimas que no pudo contener, mientras se la enseñaba a la cansada madre.- Las tijeras, por favor.

La observó limpiar a la recién nacida como si se tratara de infinitamente sagrado que pudiera desaparecer ante un roce equivocado, mientras susurraba algo por lo bajo. La vistió con una túnica color blanco que le entregaron las mujeres, que no paraban de agradecer a sus dioses. El pelirrojo no sabía que tenía la boca abierta hasta que tuvo que decir algo.

-¿Voy y le aviso al padre?- preguntó a todas en la habitación. Marian se dejó caer de rodillas, agotada y asintió.

-Yo iré- ofreció una de ellas. Julian le ayudó a sentarse en un escabel y le tomó las manos.

-Lo hiciste muy bien.

Era ya bastante noche cuando todo había terminado y amablemente la familia les ofreció quedarse a dormir, aunque no había lugar suficiente pese a la abundancia de cuartos de la casa, así que tendrían que compartir el cuarto. Esta vez Marian no se negó, ya que sentía las piernas molidas, tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en el doctor para llegar a la cama. Se quitó las alpargatas y comenzó a masajear sus piernas, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-Eso fue… bastante educativo, debo admitirlo- comentó Julian, tras un largo silencio.- ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que atendiste un parto?

-A los doce años, pero esa vez ayudé a mi tía. Dicen que me desmayé, la verdad no recuerdo mucho, posiblemente fue por un golpe.- soltó una risita. Se había hecho un ovillo en la cama, escondiendo los pies bajo las capas de faldas que, pese a ser menos al habérselas retirado por las manchas del parto, parecían ser suficientes. Y sobre el resto de ella, el chal. Al doctor pareció por fin hacerle sentido la extraña indumentaria de la chica- Ah sí, normalmente no tengo tanta suerte de tener una cama, acabo dormida en un sillón, sobre la paja o directamente sobre una alfombra. Vestirme así me ayuda a dormir donde sea.

El doctor se había quitado el abrigo y los guantes, quedándose solo en camisa. La bruja no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver que usaba la camisa un poco desabotonada, dejando ver su pecho, con músculos estéticamente marcados, no lo suficiente para decir que era muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para hacer que se le calentaran las orejas a la bruja. Y esas manos tan largas y finas, que escondían en ella los secretos de la salud y quien sabía cuales más. Y cuando se recostó al lado de ella….

-¿No te molesta que duerma contigo, verdad?- preguntó, luego de darse cuenta que quizá estaba siendo algo inapropiado.

-No, no, no, no. Está bien, mejor eso a que duerma en el piso, jajaja.- y se le encendió la cara. Cuando tomó algo de valentía para ver de nuevo a su mentor, se dio cuenta que él también estaba ruborizado. Le pareció demasiado tierno que algo que posiblemente había tenido que hacer muchas veces en su vida le pudiera provocar semejante reacción. 

-Si te da frío, traigo mi capa, yo estoy acostumbrado al frío por que solía ser doctor de barco.

-¿Qué cosas no ha hecho, doctor? Era médico de guerra y ahora me dice que también navegaba.

-Oh, algún día te contaré todo. Pero navego desde mi infancia en Nevivon, me enseñó a navegar la fiera Mazelinka, una excelente pirata y mejor cocinera. Es la única manera de aprender a manejar un barco como se debe, con la tutela de un pirata.

Apagó la vela y se quedó mirándola en la penumbra de la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana. Finalmente, el sueño le venció y el olor que desprendía aún su cabello, gracias a la enigmática flor color de oro, lo guío al descanso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gracioso que ya tengo escrito el final.
> 
> La Mitzi toda mensa se hirió en su confusión al escribir.
> 
> *Otra cosa que me gusta de escribir para The Arcana es que hay mucha diversidad en cuanto a la sociedad e identidad de género, así que por ejemplo puedo explorar la idea de mujeres soldado o padres trans que parieron niños, aunque sea por encimita. Es una experiencia interesante como escritora.


	3. Ignora el vacío

Julian estaba acostumbrado a salir de fiesta relativamente seguido. Dos o tres veces por semana su presencia agraciaba algunas tabernas. Y como era de esperarse de un hombre tan atractivo, algunas veces acompañaba a alguien a casa. Nunca iban a la suya, por cuestión de salud y evitar contagios, eso sí. Así que por supuesto no le pareció extraño encontrarse en una casa que no reconocía, ni tampoco sentir su pecho rodeado por dos brazos, esta vez de una chica. “Espera un momento…” pensó, antes de darse cuenta de qué ocurría. ¡Esos eran los brazos de su aprendiz!. Tras la alarma inicial, trató de calmarse para evitar que ella se despertara y la situación se tornara incómoda, tratando de desengancharse del abrazo con delicadeza. Marian se quejó un poco cuando retiró el primer brazo, pero no tardó también en despertar, dando un gritito.

-¡Ay, doctor, qué pena contigo!- comenzó a disculparse, abrazándose a sí misma.

-Supongo que te dio frío en la noche ¿no?- él intentó reírse, para aligerar la situación. Sin embargo, la bruja se quedó seria.

-Debió ser la costumbre.

Rubén tocó a la puerta, sin abrirla.

-¿Doctor, Marian? ¿Ya despertaron?- preguntó.

-¿S-sí?- respondió la muchacha, mientras se volvía a poner sus zapatos e intentaba peinarse.

-Ya está listo el desayuno, por favor acompáñennos.

-Ay, no se hubieran molestado.

-No, es para agradecerles por todo.- insistió el flamante padre.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos se dispusieron a volver a la tienda de la chica, para devolver las cosas a su lugar, purificarse de lo que hubiera podido absorber durante el parto y volver a darle de comer al gato. Julian solamente se limitó a ver al orgulloso animal, que le exigía mimos y cumplidos mientras se le enredaba en las piernas.

-¿Y cuál es el nombre de tu mascota?- preguntó, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-Mío.

-¿Algún motivo en particular para el nombre?

-Pues que es mío.- la hechicera soltó una risa.- No tenía mucha imaginación cuando le puse el nombre, era un gato que todos alimentábamos, pero solo vive en mi casa así que Mío es… mío.

-Bueno, debo admitir que es un nombre curioso. A mi hermana menor le encantan los gatos, pero nunca ha adoptado uno, siempre hemos vivido moviéndonos y no se le hace justo para el pobre animalito tenerse que adaptar a nuevos lugares

-¿Se llevan mucho de edad?- inquirió Marian desde el piso de arriba.

-Ocho años. Pasha era muy pequeña cuando me fui a estudiar medicina.

-Pobrecilla, seguro lo hecha mucho de menos, doctor.

Cuando bajó, con nueva ropa, notó que traía una nueva flor en el cabello.

-¿Cuántas plantas de cemchapu… cempusu…?

-Cempasúchil.

-Cempasúchil.- repitió- ¿Cuántas plantas tienes? Siempre estás cambiando de flor.

-Una.

Y dejando al pobre hombre con más preguntas que respuestas, volvieron a la clínica, haciendo parada en el mercado para comprar provisiones para la comida y la cena. Julian presumió sus sopas, aprendidas en la cocina pirata de Mazelinka y Marian se defendió con sus dulces caseros. Toda la alegría se comenzó a esfumar al ver a una familia afuera de la clínica, esperándolos, el enfermo era hijo más pequeño de los dos que acompañaban al padre y la madre.. Con rapidez Julian se transformó en todo un profesional de la salud, revisando los signos vitales, las preguntas de rutina y cavilando sobre qué podría ser. Marian no se quedó atrás y, apenas abierta la puerta del edificio, se apresuró a preparar una cama y esperar órdenes. El doctor le ordenó ponerse la bata blanca y un cubrebocas. Él mismo corrió a ponerse la máscara con pico de cuervo que tanto había impresionado a la muchacha.

La enfermedad de los ojos rojos había vuelto.

***

_“No has cumplido, Lucio y ya no tenemos más paciencia”_

El conde despertó bañado en sudor ante la voz, si es que se podía llamar voz a aquellos balidos que apenas si parecían palabras. Se levantó de su cama, aún temblando y fue a su lavatorio, a refrescarse un poco. En el espejo no vio su imagen, de la cual se sentía tan orgulloso, sino una cabra de brillantes ojos rojos, remarcados con pelaje negro, como si se tratara del maquillaje que el conde también usaba. Vestía de forma extravagantemente lujosa.  
Lucio pegó un grito y cayó de espaldas, tratando de escapar de la vista de aquella visión.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿De qué otra forma puedo pagarte?

-Tu ciudad.- replicó la voz desde el espejo, mirándole en el piso, casi burlón del estado patético en el que se encontraba el conde.

-Ah no, la ciudad no. Mi debes, a pesar de todo, es proteger esta ciudad.

-No serán todos, no seas ridículo, Lucio. Entiendo que un soberano necesita sobre quién mandar para justificar su título. Tienes tres atardeceres para pensarlo, Lucio.

La extraña figura desapareció. Lucio no pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche.

_***_

-¿Qué podemos hacer por él?- preguntó Marian, mientras preparaba la cena para el pequeño paciente. Habían decidido que pasara la noche en observación. El silencio de Julian le comenzaba a preocupar, pero no sabía qué era peor, la pregunta o la respuesta que se tardaba en llegar.

-Nada. Solo asegurarnos que estará bien hasta que llegue pues… el final.- quiso golpear un muro, mas se contuvo, optando por dejarse caer sobre una silla, meciéndose los cabellos. Marian tomó una bandeja con la comida y un té para el niño, hecho de lavanda y miel, esperando que eso le permitiera dormir tranquilo la noche.

A pesar de que con el paso de los días las pocas camas de la clínica comenzaron a llenarse de pacientes de diversas dolencias, la hechicera se la pasaba dedicada a atender solamente a ese niño, leyéndole cuentos que aderezaba con algunas pocas chispas de magia aquí y allá, haciéndole reír. El doctor algunas veces se unía. Le cantaba alguna canción al despertar y otra al dormir. Sin embargo, cada vez era más difícil que el chico respondiera o hablara. Pasaba más tiempo dormido o sumido en el sopor de la fiebre.

  
Lo inevitable llegó, apenas media hora después de que habían llamado a la familia para despedirse. Marian le había puesto una de las flores que llevaba en el cabello entre las manos al pequeño, antes de que se lo llevaran a darle los ritos de sepultura.

-Si quieren un consejo es mejor irse de aquí y esperar que todo pase. Lamento no haber podido hacer más por él- fue la sombría recomendación final del doctor. La madre simplemente asintió, con el corazón roto y agradeció todo, el hermano mayor no podía levantar la mirada del piso. Julian cerró la puerta.

Y quien cayó al piso primero, incapaz de soportar la pérdida, fue el pelirrojo, abrazado de sus piernas. Los sollozos escapaban de sus labios, por más que intentaba acallarlos. Marian se puso de rodillas enfrente de él, abrazándolo contra su pecho, para sorpresa de ambos. 

-Doctor, está bien.

-No, no lo está, Marian. Por los dioses, era… ¡Era tan pequeño! Era de la edad de Pasha cuando yo me fui de Nevivon- se aferró a los hombros de su asistente-. La cara de su hermano... Era como yo me sentiría si…- intentó tomar aire, al estarse ahogando en sus propios sollozos-. He visto morir a muchos soldados, y no tengo problema con ello, eran adultos, sabían en la que se estaban metiendo. Pero él no, ni siquiera eligió enfermarse.

La aprendiz no supo ni qué responder, limitándose a acariciarle el cabello al galeno y dejar que sus lágrimas se escurrieran por debajo de su ropa hasta evaporarse en sobre su piel. No era tan joven para no reconocer que esas lágrimas estaban regando una extraña flor que había germinado desde su llegada a la clínica. Pero sí era lo suficientemente mayor para querer hacerse tonta ignorando lo que ocurría, entendiendo que era en vano.

Las cartas le habían dicho que no.

Asra le había dicho que no.

Y aún tenía muy presentes en su piel aquellas noches, en su mente aquella discusión y en su corazón aquella despedida que no fue como para quererse dedicar a que floreciera ese jardín.

 _“No debo, no debo, no debo…”_ se repitió a sí misma, pero incapaz de soltar al doctor, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que ellos dos, embriagada en aquel olor a mar que desprendía su piel.


	4. Tomaré lo que es mío

La enfermedad de los ojos rojos pasó a ser nombrada simplemente La Plaga Roja. Cuando una enfermedad perdía el nombre era el indicativo de que había comenzado a ser temida. Y que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

Los arcanos le habían avisado. Marian había hecho varias tiradas, esperando que la extraña enfermedad fuera un suceso aislado, pero lo que había sido una posibilidad entre miles era ahora una realidad ineludible.

Y de ahí había derivado su discusión con Asra.

Al haber hecho la primer tirada, para preguntar sobre la enfermedad, las cartas le habían dicho que debía de ayudar. No muy convencida, hizo una segunda y una tercera, pero salían las cartas iguales, aunque a la tercera le había salido un arcano que raras veces veía en sus lecturas personales.

El colgado.

Y esta vez no significaba un sacrificio que debía hacer, un momento de quietud antes de tomar una gran decisión. Era alguien que aún no había conocido.

Las cartas se habían negado en colaborar para darle más detalles de aquel futuro, salvo que de involucrarse con él, solo debía mantener la distancia. Que lo único que haría se limitaría a ayudarle y era todo, si es que quería tener éxito.

Sin embargo, Marian no había querido ir sola a ayudar a esa persona. Volvía de dar una vuelta por la ciudad, para aclarar su mente, y al entrar a la tienda, Asra estaba ahí.

-No ha habido nuevos casos.- comentó, mientras dejaba su morral en la mesa del local. Luego le rascó suavemente la cabeza a Faust, la serpiente azul de su novio.- ¡Hola, Faust!

-Es un alivio.- comentó el chico. Tenía el cabello platinado, suavemente distribuido sobre su cabeza en rizos, creando una extraña ilusión de que le crecía una nube en vez de cabello.

-Las cartas dicen que es apenas es la primer oleada. Tenemos que hacer algo, Asra.- insistió, mientras ayudaba a poner la mesa. Había preparado su famosa sopa de calabaza.

-Más allá de advertirle a los médicos de la ciudad y evitar los contagios, no veo que más podamos hacer.- replicó él, tomando asiento. Por un momento ambos se dedicaron a saborear la sopa, acompañada de unas rebanadas de pan cubierto con mantequilla, ajo y algunas de las hierbas que cultivaban en la ventana de la cocina. La calidez del hogar estaba bastante ausente, como una preparación por lo que estaba por venir. Marian lo había notado desde que habían aparecido los primeros casos.

-Sabes que conozco de herbolaria, tengo algo de conocimientos de medicina por mi otro trabajo. Quizá pueda ayudarle a algún doctor, mientras tú te haces cargo de la tienda.

Asra, que tenía la cuchara a medio camino, la regresó al plato. Si Marian hubiera podido devolver lo dicho, no lo hubiera hecho.

-No deberías.

-También hice una tirada para saber qué pasaría si me quedaba quieta, no estoy tomando la decisión solo porque sí. Asra, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, no me pidas que salga huyendo como…

-¿Cómo qué? ¿O como quién?- la pregunta iba con todo el veneno, sabiendo que la respuesta le lastimaría y aún así, decidió que quería escuchar la respuesta.

-Cómo tú.

-Hasta ahora que me fuera no había sido problema, Marian.

-¡Siempre ha sido un problema! ¡No puedo tener contigo una discusión o un mínimo problema sin que decidas huir a Nopal en vez de hablarlo! O con Muriel. Pero te vas antes de que siquiera pueda decir algo y vuelves cuando estás seguro de que ya no puedo decirte nada.

Él se levantó de la mesa, bruscamente. Se escuchó el retintín de los cubiertos. Desde un rincón, Mío y Faust observaban la escena, bastante preocupados.

-¿Y qué crees que pase si intentas quedarte en medio de una epidemia de una enfermedad que nadie sabe qué la provoca? Todos los casos han sido mortales hasta ahora.- le cuestionó, dándole la espalda.

-Correré la suerte que deba correr.- declaró la muchacha, también levantándose de la mesa.- Pero en mi conciencia no quedará el peso de que pude hacer algo y me hice la loca por miedo a la muerte.

-¡Ya no eres una niña para creer que puedes salvarlos a todos, Marian!- reprendió Asra.- Si hay un buen momento para salir de la ciudad antes de que todo se ponga peor, es ahora.

-¿Y si no es así? ¿Si no mejora? ¡No me pidas que deje atrás el legado de mis padres y mi familia!- le gritó.

-Eres la última de tu linaje, igual que yo. Si algo te pasa antes de que puedas pasar tus conocimientos a la siguiente generación… todo ese conocimiento quedará perdido.- imploró el mago. Pero Marian no se conmovió un ápice. Tenía ya su decisión tomada. Él la miró a los ojos, tratando de convencerla de que lo siguiera, con el pesar de que no quería estar sin ella un solo día de su vida- Por favor.

-Lo siento. Me quedaré.- se cruzó de brazos. Apartó la vista, ya que sabía que si veía aquellos ojos, terminaría haciendo la maleta y huyendo lejos de la tienda en la que había crecido, de los recuerdos de sus padres, de la herencia que le habían dejado.

No volteó la cara en varios minutos, queriendo ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Solo escuchaba el ruido de cosas moviéndose, pasos aquí y allá.

-Adiós. Por favor cuídate.

-Adiós- replicó una voz más siseante. Un maullido le respondió a esa voz.

Escuchó el portazo.

Marian cayó de rodillas, la espalda contra la pared, dejando que el dolor escurriera por sus mejillas poco a poco. Y una vez que se sintió un poco mejor, sacó de nuevo las cartas y le pidió a El Colgado que le mostrara donde se encontraba esa persona a quien debía de ayudar. La colocó bajo su almohada, junto con racimo de lavanda. Se tomó un té de tomillo endulzado con miel, para ayudar en su propósito. Aún llorando, se acostó a dormir, abrazada de Mio, que sentía hondamente la ausencia de su compañera de juegos.

El sueño le mostró el mismo camino de estrellas que veía siempre que comenzaba a soñar. Pero esta vez el campo se transformó en un bosque lleno de neblina que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, donde una extraña luz roja iluminaba todo. Era la dimensión de El Colgado. Escuchó el sonido ensordecedor del aletear de mil alas. Una pluma cayó frente a ella y la tomó entre sus manos.

 _“Suéltala”_ le ordenó la imponente voz de El Colgado. Marian sabía que si él hablaba, tenía que hacerle caso. El colgado tenía la sabiduría que solo se obtiene mediante el sacrificio más cruel.

Al caer la pluma entre la niebla, comenzó a materializarse ante ella un hombre bastante alto. Lo más llamativo en sus rasgos era su nariz, aunque grande y ganchuda, le daba cierta dignidad a su rostro. Primero parecía una estatua de alabastro, perfectamente blanco, pero poco a poco sus mejillas comenzaron a tomar color. Su cabello era del color de los árboles en otoño y sus ojos del color del acero. Casi lo podía sentir respirar frente a ella, así como el olor a mar que desprendía su piel.

 _“Pregunta por el doctor que llegó con el Conde Lucio”_ le comandó el Arcano.

Al amanecer, Marian había devuelto la carta a su lugar entre las otras. Decidió acomodarse el cabello en un moño, más práctico que la coleta baja que solía usar. Tomó su canasta y su chal para emprender el camino hacia el doctor Devorak.

_***_

Y así había pasado ya un mes desde que Marian había llegado a la clínica. Habían optado por separar enfermos regulares de los que tenían La Peste, con el fin de evitar contagios. También ocurría que a la hora del desayuno, que alguno de los dos intentaba tomar el azúcar o la sal, sus manos solían coincidir. El choque hacía que el corazón de la bruja saltara un latido, dejándola azorada todo el día o hasta que ocurriera el siguiente roce. Julian tenía las manos bastante más suaves que las de ella, lo cual no sabía si le causaba molestia a su vanidad o fascinación.

Un día, se les acabó el agua para darles a los enfermos entre la noche.

-Puedo ir yo por el agua.- ofreció la aprendiz.

-Es ya muy noche. No quiero que te pase nada- replicó el doctor.

-No hay problema, sé cuidarme.

Julian pareció pensarlo un poco.

-Hay un pozo debajo de donde tengo la maceta con el árnica.- pareció recordar y comentó eso muy quedito, temiendo que le escucharan los enfermos-. Generalmente lo tengo cerrado, pero vamos a ver como está el agua.

-¿Para qué lo cerró, doctor? ¡La de vueltas que me hubiera ahorrado!- se quejó Marian.

-Porque el agua sabía muy mal. Pero ya que no hay remedio, nos conformaremos con esto.

Para su sorpresa, la temporada de lluvias pasada lo había llenado y el agua estaba bastante buena. Hasta mejor que la de la fuente a la que solían ir a lavar las sábanas y la ropa. Pero lo más interesante del agua fue que los enfermos de la peste vieron su fiebre ceder poco a poco.

-¿Habrá sido que el agua se filtró a través de la maceta del árnica y le dio sus capacidades medicinales?- se preguntó el doctor, a la mañana siguiente.

-Podríamos seguir el tratamiento por unos días y ver qué pasa.- Marian se envolvió más en su bata, apenas suficiente para aislarla de los gérmenes, ya ni decir del frío.- Se desató el clima ¿Eh? No me quiero ni imaginar como se sienten los enfermos.

-Vamos a necesitar poner más sábanas para los enfermos.- comentó el galeno.

-Las únicas extra que tenemos son las nuestras y ni modo de dormir destapados. Luego nos enfermamos nosotros también.

-Podríamos dejarles solo unas de las nuestras y compartirlas.- reflexionó Julian. – Tendríamos que dormir juntos, eso sí.

A la hechicera se le quedaron los ojos como platos y sintió que se le iba todo el aire. Si aquella noche que tuvieron que compartir cama apenas se había perdonado su desliz de abrazarlo mientras dormía, ahora que sabía que algo más estaba creciendo en ella…

-Sí, suena a una buena idea- aceptó de dientes para afuera.

Aquella noche la pobre Marian apenas pudo pegar un ojo. El doctor seguía insistiendo en dormir solo en camisa. Y para su mal, su aprendiz también era muy transparente en sus emociones.

-Estás muy roja ¿Te habrá dado fiebre?- observó el doctor. La preocupación en sus ojos se le hizo tan tierna que no pudo más que ponerse aún más colorada, encima de todo sentía que se le iba el aire. Y peor, él estaba intentando tomarle la temperatura con el dorso de la mano. La caricia médica la hacía ponerse en un lugar entre la dicha más pura y la más absoluta miseria.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Solo… un sofoco, ya sabes como es este asunto del periodo.- dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Se enroscó de su lado de la cama, tratando de evitar seguirle viendo.- Que descanses.

***

El consúl no podía creer lo que le acababan de decir. Quizá necesitaba una copa más de la cosecha más reciente de los viñedos de Vesubia para entender o para que le dejara de importar, cualquiera de las dos daba exactamente lo mismo.

-¿Qué es lo que dices que quieres?- repitió la pregunta, degustando el aroma del vino antes de darle un sorbo.

-Un cuerpo incapaz de envejecer.

-Lucio, por favor, cuando esta gente vea que tu aspecto no cambia, más que asegurar tu poder, vas a asegurar tu caída. Hay que tener al menos dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta.

-No pienso quedarme en Vesubia por mucho, luego de expandir nuestros territorios.

Ahora sí que acababa de perder la cabeza. Si no hubiera sido poco refinado hacerlo, Valerius hubiera pasado de la copa a beber directamente de la botella.

-¿Piensas acaso entrar en guerra con Prakra?- si Lucio le decía que sí, consideraría sinceramente cometer magnicidio en ese momento-. El imperio de tu esposa tiene una fuerza bastante mayor que nosotros, amén de que sus fuerzas responden a tu cuñada Nahara, que puede ser lo que quieras, menos mala estratega. Nasmira, por otro lado, es una excelente diplomática, con todo y su excentricidad.

-Estoy consciente de que sería una imprudencia lanzarme contra Prakra, no soy imbécil. Mi estrategia es más sencilla.- Lucio simplemente salió de la cama que compartía con el consúl hasta ese momento, sin preocuparse de cubrirse. ¿Qué razón había si hasta hacía unos minutos ya se habían visto todo?-. Todas las hermanas de Nodi son mucho mayores que ella. Nafiza, aunque sea la Princesa de Prakra, la heredera, sería el final de la dinastía, porque ya no puede dejar herederos.

-Tu idea entonces es suplantar a la mayor de tus cuñadas con tu propia esposa, supongo.

-Por ahí, pero para ello, necesitamos algo que ninguna de las otras hermanas de Nodi puede darle a Prakra: Un futuro heredero.

El hombre simplemente rodó los ojos, disgustado ante la idea de que en la cama en la que estaba… Por los dioses, no. Casi sentía las ganas de vomitar, de no ser que si algo le parecía imperdonable era desperdiciar una buena cosecha, aunque fuera por el trabajo de los campesinos. Contempló a su amante. Era un acertijo total como alguien tan digna, culta, refinada y elegante como la Condesa Nadia se había casado con alguien tan… tan Lucio. Le faltaba mucho refinamiento, parecía haber crecido en un bosque entre los salvajes. Y ese ego que le ponía en ridículo mucho más de lo que debería ser posible en un gobernante. Pero visión eso sí que no le faltaba. Y eso le había dado relativa estabilidad y fama a la ciudad.

-¿Esto es parte de tu trato con Él?- inquirió, tomando dejando de lado la copa, al reconocer en el Conde que estaba buscando una ronda más por esa noche, antes de que él se tuviera que escabullir.

-Un precio pequeño para obtener lo que toda la humanidad ha deseado desde siempre.


	5. Sin nada que me detenga.

Cuando Marian soñaba, solía ver primero un campo de estrellas. A partir de ahí podía tomar cualquier otra ruta, según fuera su intención consultar a los arcanos o solamente dejarse llevar por su subconsciente. Pero esta vez no fue así. Al igual que otros sueños que había tenido sobre la plaga, solo podía ver un espacio rojo, como si estuviera entre el cielo y el mar, pero solo veía su reflejo. De pronto, de lo que parecía ser agua se elevó una figura. Un destello metálico le permitió saber quién era.

-¿Qué hace aquí el Conde Lucio?- se preguntó la hechicera.

Frente a ambos apareció una figura que conocía bastante bien, pero que temía cuando aparecía en sus tiradas.

El diablo.

Caracterizado en sus cartas como una cabra con dos pares de cuernos, sujetando cadenas y manteniendo presas a dos serpientes muy similares a Faust. El extraño invitado a sus sueños extendió su mano, mezcla híbrida entre sus propias características animales y una mano humana, aunque en un color negro como el carbón. El conde Lucio aceptó la mano y unos listones negros unieron ambas manos.

-¡Conde, deténgase!- intentó gritar la muchacha, sin éxito. Notó que sus manos comenzaban a teñirse en escarlata poco a poco, mientras el Conde permanecía indiferente a los gritos que solo ella escuchaba y sentía cada vez más y más calor, sin descubrir la fuente.

-¡Marian! ¡Marian!- le llamaba una voz. Por más que intentaba seguirla no podía, no lograba despertar de la pesadilla, donde ahora veía a Julian invadido por los escarabajos que provocaban la Peste Roja. Intentaba correr hacia él y sin embargo no se movía. No fue hasta que sintió algo frío sobre su frente que logró abrir los ojos, sintiendo como si el aire regresara a sus pulmones.- ¡Marian, al fin despertaste!

Era Julian quien le había llamado en sus sueños. Se veía bastante preocupado mientras sostenía el pañuelo húmedo.

-Gracias por despertarme.- le respondió, con la voz aún ahogada del miedo-. Fue una pesadilla horrible.

-Te escuché quejarte, pero lo que me preocupó fue que de repente te dio una fiebre bastante intensa.- le dijo, acto seguido volteó la vista a otro lado, con las mejillas encendidas.- ¿Te sientes mejor?

La hechicera no entendía porqué el doctor de pronto se había puesto rojo, hasta que sintió un poco de frío en el pecho. Miró hacia abajo y…

-¡Aaaay!- soltó un gritito, acomodándose la bata. El pelirrojo no había visto todo, pero sí buena parte.- ¡Perdón, doctor!

-No, no te preocupes.- y apartó la vista, tratando de contenerse. Pasó saliva, tratando de calmarse.- Creo que iré a seguir estudiando mis anotaciones de la plaga. Por favor sigue durmiendo, no te preocupes.

Cuando Julian abandonó la habitación, Marian sacó su confiable mazo de tarot. Se sentó en el piso, sin cruzar las piernas. Imaginó que de sus piernas salían raíces que la anclaban a la tierra y se concentró en su respiración mientras barajaba las cartas.

-Por mí y lo que deseo saber, respóndeme, respóndeme, respóndeme.- les ordenó. Al colocar las cartas, salió el Colgado. Enseguida apareció el Dos de Copas. Marian maldijo por lo bajo. Hasta las propias cartas se lo decían.- ¿Y qué nos espera, en todo caso?

El diez de espadas se deslizó a su mano y le provocó un escalofrío. Estaba en posición normal.

-Entonces yo… no debería.- murmuró por lo bajo. Las volvió a reunir, pensativa. Respiró profundo para volver a centrarse.- Gracias.

Y sopló, para finalmente recoger las cartas y levantarse. Pero al dejarlas en su bolsa, una cayó al piso, con la cara hacia abajo. Juraría no haberse aterrizado aún muy bien, ya que escuchó que pegó en el piso como si fuera más bien una piedra, mas por la voz de Julian que preguntaba desde abajo que si estaba bien, si no se había caído, supo que era algo real.

Levantó la carta y, temblando, le dio la vuelta. Era el as de espadas.

-¿Por una vez podrían intentar no darme mensajes tan contradictorios?- refunfuñó, y depositando la carta rebelde al final del mazo, cerró su bolsa y se dispuso a dar las rondas del día a sus enfermos.

***

En aquella dimensión escarlata, en su mero centro, surgía un palacio, a partes iguales majestuoso y terrible. Su entrada eran dos puertas de hierro negro, de diseño elegante pero retorcido. Una vez entrando, todo era austero, pero no por ello desprovisto de elegancia. En la decoración se intuía el poder que podría, quizá, doblegar al más valiente. En la sala principal esperaban cuatro de los cinco cortesanos de Vesubia, con los disfraces que usaban para pasar desapercibidos ante el mundo. O tanto como podía pasar desapercibida una piel verde o pálida, un ojo acuoso y ojos amarillos como de gato.

-Lucio nos entregará la dimensión de los humanos.- mencionó el ser más extraño de todos. Su piel de un tono verde como el de las peras y su extraño tocado terminado en dos puntas desconcertaban a cualquiera.- Nuestros poderes deberían de ayudarlo para lograr su objetivo.

-Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos, Valdemar, qué aburrido.- respondió con fastidio otra figura, de piel pálida y grandes ojos amarillos.- El conflicto en Vesubia se ha puesto interesante, aunque aún extraño los días en que el Azote del Sur se encontraba en el Coliseo. Volviendo a lo que nos trae aquí, ¿Porqué Él querría vernos ahora justamente? Todo está saliendo perfectamente.

-Vulgora tiene razón.- señaló la más menudita entre el extraño grupo de asistentes. Lo único extraño en ella era un ojo totalmente blanco, como un huevo cocido.- No… creo que no hemos fallado últimamente. ¡Ay que termine pronto, porque muero de hambre!

-Secundo a mi querida Volta. Quizá esta reunión sea para felicitarnos por nuestra labor.- comentó el más alto de todos. Ante esas palabras todos echaron a reír.

-¡Pero qué idiota, Vlastomil!- rio estrepitosamente Vulgora.- ¿No lo conoces? Solo viene para darnos órdenes y más órdenes.

-Aún así, no fallo en ir con ustedes cuando me necesitan- y las risas pararon ante aquella voz. Ante ellos se hizo presente la figura alta y distinguida, pero amenazadora, de aquel ser que Marian y Lucio habían visto en sus sueños: El diablo. Se encontraba en la base de las escaleras de su extraño hogar, mirando a sus súbditos con condescendencia.

-Señor.- se disculpó la Pontífice bajando la cabeza -. Yo…

-Suficiente, no quiero perder mi tiempo ni que pierdan el suyo.- ordenó-. Aunque hasta ahora todo iba sin ningún problema, he detectado que tenemos un pequeño inconveniente en el plan.

Con un gesto de su mano, el Arcano hizo que varios cristales de rubí aparecieran, fundiéndose poco a poco. Las peligrosas esquinas comenzaban a tomar formas gentiles hasta tomar forma totalmente humana. Para los cortesanos no era más que una muchacha común.

-¿Una nueva aliada? ¿Qué la aqueja? ¿Un amante que la rechazó?- preguntó Valdemar, sin que su expresión, mezcla de curiosidad y crueldad, cambiara.

-No, está por aceptarla.- respondió su amo.

-¿Es pobre? ¿Tiene hambre?- inquirió Volta, su vocecita apenas audible.

-No es rica, pero no le falta nada.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Hará un pacto pronto y nos pides que lo adelantemos?- se exasperó Vulgora, rodando los ojos.

-No lo hará.

-Podríamos atraerla y volverla nuestra prisionera.- sugirió Vlastomil.

-Corremos mucho riesgo, ella conoce al hijo de Aisha y Salim. Si se llegan a hablar o reconoce a las serpientes en mi poder, podría perder mi control sobre ellos. No, lo que les pido es que la destruyan.- miró a cada uno de sus siervos.- Busquen a la que porta consigo la flor que guía a aquellos que se aman aún después de la muerte.

***

La jornada había sido agotadora. En un mes había perdido ya seis pacientes, pero al menos habían sido separados. El doctor había observado que su aprendiz, al atender los partos, ya no cantaba con alegría a los niños que ayudaba a traer al mundo, sino que les miraba con angustia y cantaba por lo bajo otra canción mágica, que ya no les anunciaba presagios de felicidad, sino que suplicaba que cada respiro que dieran mantuviera a salvo su legado, que pudieran vivir.

Aquel día había sido particularmente devastador. Tres muertos. Por la cantidad de pacientes, habían optado por hacer rondas a las casas.

-Queda más cerca mi casa, para no demorarnos más.- murmuró sombríamente la hechicera.- Necesitamos dormir ya.

-Sí, ¿Pasamos a comprar algo para comer, Marian?

-No. No tengo hambre.

La muchacha se envolvió más en su chal, acongojada. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar en plena calle. Julian, por su parte, colocó su máscara bajo su brazo y miró el cielo cuajado de estrellas y con una luna triste en su centro. ¿Estarían a salvo de la peste su hermana y su querida Mazelinka? ¿Y los demás? Se había enterado de que un reino entero cerró sus puertas. Y aún se encontraba pensando en ello cuando escuchó que giraba la llave de la casa de Marian, que hizo un gesto para indicarle que pasara primero. Pero apenas cerrar la puerta, lado a lado los dos, se dieron cuenta que sentían la muerte muy profundo, en los huesos, queriendo devorarlos, acabarlos de romper. Querían recordar que estaban vivos, que entre esa miseria y dolor aún existían ellos. Ni siquiera se miraron pero se sorprendieron rápidamente prendidos el uno de la boca del otro, con voracidad, casi sin tomarse tiempo para agarrar algo de aire. El chal de Marian cayó al suelo, sin que le importara. Empujó al doctor hacia la vitrina de los cuarzos, sin desprenderse de las solapas de su abrigo, que comenzaba a desabrochar con impaciencia y sin resistencia por parte de Julian, que a su vez se desafanaba del de ella. Continuó guiándolo por la casa, apenas despegándose para asegurarse de no golpear nada frágil, hasta tumbarlo en una silla. Permaneció de pie frente a él, apoderándose de su cuello, con suaves mordiscos. El pelirrojo soltaba suspiros de gusto, aunque no tardó en retomar el control de la situación, obligándola a sentarse sobre sus piernas. La aferró por la espalda con delicadeza, recorriendo con la punta de su lengua el cuello de su compañera y descendiendo a besos sobre su pecho, aún cubierto, mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de sus faldas. Permaneció algunos minutos ahí, antes de que ella decidiera levantarse y guiarlo hacia las escaleras, donde apenas si podían subir, casi a sentones y uno sobre el otro, embriagados de deseo. Aún más febrilmente, Marian le fue abriendo la camisa y descendía a besos sobre el pecho de su mentor, de repente lamiendo o mordiendo lo que encontrara a su paso, parando muy poco para contemplar su cuerpo, que aunque delgado, estaba muy bien formado. Julian devolvió el ataque en cuanto ella volvió a subir hacia su boca, poniéndola de espaldas contra dos escalones. Seguía cubierta de la parte media de su cuerpo, por lo que él había descendido depositando besos sobre sus brazos, posicionándose entre sus piernas. Y al descender había subido sus faldas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le había empezado a besar los muslos, hasta llegar justo a lo que estaba en medio, ante un grito de placer de ella, que se aferró a su cabello, guiándolo. Estaba ya demasiado húmeda. Comenzó succionando con ligereza, casi como saboreando un dulce, sintiendo como temblaba bajo su lengua. Continuó solamente lamiendo, juguetonamente, antes de introducir un dedo en su interior, metiéndolo y sacándolo rítmicamente, cada vez más rápido. Marian no tardó mucho en rendirse, si bien no había hecho mucho ruido, quedando inmóvil sobre las escaleras unos segundos, en los cuales el doctor había subido para continuar besándole, soltando sus faldas de sus caderas. La muchacha recuperó la conciencia de sí y volvió a colocarlo contra las escaleras, sin dejar de besarlo o batallar por acabar de subir los escalones de una maldita vez, descendiendo ahora sus manos hacia las piernas del doctor, casi arañándolo. Lo tomó por el miembro, ahora bastante firme, con cuidado, sobando con una mano mientras la otra se deshacía poco a poco de los cinturones y las prendas sobre él. El doctor le miró, suplicante. Marian se pasó la lengua por los labios, provocativamente, antes de con su lengua comenzar a recorrer toda la longitud de su amante, lenta y tortuosamente. Se lo llevó a la boca, creando un vacío, y comenzó a mover su cabeza, siguiendo la música que salía de los labios de Julian, a ratos ronca y profunda y a ratos más aguda. Pero antes de dejarlo liberarse, se detuvo. Lo guio hasta su cama, donde ambos se quitaron al fin la última prenda que les quedaba encima, fuera una blusa o el pantalón. Los besos se volvían más hambrientos mientras sentían el calor de la piel del otro, la única prueba en ese momento de que no estaban solos en ese instante que deseaban alargar lo más posible. Poco a poco se buscaron en la oscuridad, hasta encajar el uno con el otro, suavemente. Marian se apoyó en el pecho del doctor para comenzar a moverse, primero a un ritmo suave, hasta que Julian la comenzó a guiar a que fuera más rápido, buscando sacarse el pavor que traían bajo la piel, jadeando y gimiendo ambos. Obedeció, esperando también de esa manera eliminar de sí aquello que se estaba esmerando por desaparecer de su interior, pero en vez de eso le brotaba líquidamente de los ojos y le subía por el estómago poco a poco, junto con los escalofríos de placer que aumentaban, hasta que brotó como flores de sus labios.

-¡Julian!- le llamó, aferrándose con fuerza de su pecho- ¡Ah! Yo… ¡Te amo!

Al decir eso, dejó ir un último suspiro, pedregoso, casi cayendo sobre el pecho del pelirrojo, ocultando su cara de él, pero sin poder detener las lágrimas, que caían sobre su piel. Él no tardó también en llegar a su punto máximo, provocándole otra ráfaga de placer, aunque menor. Esperó a recuperarse un poco antes de separarse, por más que le pesara. Le dio la espalda e intentó cubrirse con una sábana. Julian no hizo nada, miraba el techo, confundido.

-Marian…

-Fue cosa del momento. Quiero decir, luego de ver tanta tragedia juntos, por supuesto que íbamos a buscar una manera de superarlo, resultó ser esta y yo dije lo que dije. Es una reacción normal, supongo.- quiso excusarse.- Por favor, olvida que lo dije.

Un pesado silencio se hizo entre ambos por varios segundos.

-Recibí una carta del palacio.- mencionó el doctor.- Hace dos semanas llegó un mensajero, fue mientras estabas en el mercado. Ya sabes que fui doctor de Lucio durante sus conquistas. Me ofrecía entrar a trabajar al palacio, junto con el cuestor Valdemar.- ante el silencio de ella, que no era porque se hubiera quedado dormida, sino esperando que la dejara en paz, continuó-. Rechacé la oferta. No quería irme de mi pequeña clínica. Más que nada, no quería separarme de ti.

Solo eso hizo que ella se volviera, aún temblando. Sus ojos castaños se centraron en los de él, grises y cálidos.

-Por favor, no me digas que te arrepientes de lo que hicimos.- continuó él, tomando las manos de su compañera con suma ternura-. Sí, teníamos en ese momento una urgencia física por lo que hemos visto en estas semanas, pero no fue solo por eso.

-Yo…

-Sé que ahora, más que nunca, tenemos a la muerte pisándonos los talones y por supuesto que tengo miedo y me pesa terriblemente el fallarle tanto a esta ciudad. Mas contigo es más sencillo todo esto.

Marian volvió a sentir que las lágrimas le rodaban por los ojos. Estaba muerta de miedo. Sus arcanos le habían dicho un posible resultado y no era alentador en absoluto. Podía decírselo en ese momento por que no debía ser, por que todo había sido un error. Y al mismo tiempo le daba miedo quedarse a lado pero no como quería. Aquellas palabras que le había dicho fueron tan diferentes de las de Asra. Julian también tenía miedo, pero no por ello saldría huyendo.

-No fue un error.- admitió al fin.- No es un error.

Él la rodeó con sus brazos, acurrucándose juntos. Poco a poco fueron cayendo dormidos, sin soltarse el uno del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que lo más difícil de esto fue lo del tarot. No, no es cierto, fue todo el lemon.


	6. En sus colores yo comprendo.

Despertó sintiendo una respiración sobre su piel. Esta vez no entró el pánico al no reconocer la habitación, decorada con gasas, cuarzos, y algunas lámparas. Y en el dintel de la ventana, la maceta que proveía el adorno preferido a su querida aprendiz. No, su amante ahora. Hubiera podido contemplar por horas como dormía, como subía y bajaba su pecho al respirar, cada línea y unir cada lunar en nuevas constelaciones. Pero el sol ya estaba bastante arriba en el cielo y le invadía la urgencia de ponerse a trabajar.

-¿Marian?- le llamó suavemente. La muchacha apenas abrió un ojo.

-¿Qué horas son?- preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

-Ya amaneció. Creo que deberíamos ponernos en marcha.- le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Es un poco egoísta querer pasar solo un día de descanso?- suspiró. Luego, se estiró, de forma muy similar a su gato.- Llevamos ya tres meses sin detenernos, Julian. Ni los empleados de Palacio.

-Un día supongo que no haría daño. – terminó aceptando. Por puro instinto iba a tomar su ropa directamente de la silla donde la solía colocar, hasta que cayó en cuenta que estaba regada por toda la casa. La hechicera se echó a reír.

-Ahorita vamos por tu ropa, querido, pero primero, tienes que desayunar.- le ordenó, con una sonrisa pícara, mientras se ponía un vestido diferente, esta vez sin tantas capas encima.

-¿O sea que me vas a hacer bajar las escaleras totalmente desnudo?

-¿Titubee en mi orden?-la chica le miró por encima del hombro, con severidad, aunque fingida. Julian solo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

-No, señora.- se frotó la nuca- Qué cambio para alguien que hasta ayer no podía ni admitir que se moría por mí.

Tras vestirse ambos, Julian se dirigió a comprar algunas cosas al mercado para el desayuno. Una granada que entre ambos compartieron, huevos y tocino, todo acompañado de té.

-Creo que ayer me apresuré demasiado con lo que dije- admitió Marian, tras un rato sin decir nada. El pobre doctor sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies.- No es de que haya sido un impulso del momento. Más bien es que lo que conozco de ti, lo conozco por lo que hemos vivido juntos, más las historias que me cuentas de tu pasado. Pero no sé, por ejemplo, si este es tu desayuno favorito, qué te gusta bailar o siquiera si te gusta bailar, qué quisieras hacer en unos años más… Conozco al Julian de las historias, pero no qué pasa por tu cabeza.

-Oh, gracias por explicarte, querida- quitó la mano que había puesto sobre su pecho.- Pues…

Así pasaron todo el día, Julian descubriendo los recuerdos que habitaban la tienda de su aprendiz, como un libro sobre herbolaria del otro lado del mar salado había sido un regalo por su cumpleaños, de la lámpara que su madre solía prender cada vez que había tormenta, para tranquilizarla con los colores que se reflejaban de ella y de la historia de la salamandra de la estufa. Marian escuchando ahora sí, las versiones verdaderas de las historias que ya le había contado Julian, de como había sobrevivido a un naufragio junto con su hermana y como se había forzado a volver al mar para demostrar que no le tenía miedo. Todo eso aderezado con uno que otro arranque de pasión si ameritaba.

Al caer la noche, estaban los dos acurrucados de nuevo en la cama, exahustos, con Mio en sus pies, plácidamente dormido.

-Creo que no me has dicho realmente porqué no aceptas la oferta de Lucio de irte a trabajar al palacio.- comentó ya muy a la cansada la hechicera, jugando con los cabellos del doctor, que yacía muy cómodo entre su pecho.

-¿Porqué lo dices?- replicó, intentando distraerla con besos en esa zona, pero ella parecía de piedra.

-Porque se me hace muy tonto que sea solo por mí. Eres alguien que dejó atrás hasta a su querida hermana, su única familia, con tal de poder ayudar a los demás ¿Porqué te detendría una mujer que acabas de conocer?

Julian suspiró y se acomodó hasta poderla ver a los ojos, que le apremiaban a abrirse totalmente y le daban la confianza para ello.

-No sé como le llamen ustedes los que practican magia, intuición o algo así. Hay algo en Lucio que no me da buena señal, viene de después de que le amputé el brazo para salvarlo. Por eso cuando llegué a Vesubia no me volví su médico de cabecera enseguida, no deseo estar cerca de él. Y sin embargo, es como si no pudiera escapar de su influencia.

-Comprendo. Aún así creo que harías mas bien si tuvieras los recursos que él te ofrece a la mano.

-¿Y quién se encargaría de la clínica.

-Pues yo.

Julian titubeó.

-Apenas ha comenzado esto ¿Y me pides que nos separemos?

-Puedo irte a ver. Siempre hay un modo. Y yo quiero que esto salga lo mejor posible, pero sin sacrificarnos el uno por el otro.

-Déjame pensarlo un poco más.

Tres días después, Julian estaba ya tomando sus cosas para irse al Palacio, aunque en principio volvía por las noches a la clínica, a asegurarse de que todo siguiera funcionando, poco a poco esas visitas se fueron espaciando. Así que entonces, la opción era que ella fuera al atardecer a visitarlo, durante el rato que se les daba libre para hacer lo que querían.

***

Un día, mientras algunos de los cortesanos volvían de visitar a Vlastomil en su mansión, se toparon de pura casualidad a la famosísima aprendiz del Doctor Devorak. Valerius fue el primero en reparar en la flor que llevaba ella en su cabello. Se le antojaba que si el sol pudiera salir a medianoche, se vería exactamente así.

-¿A quién busca, doctora?- preguntó Valdemar, un poco indiferente a la visitante.

-Al doctor Devorak… doctor ¿69, creo que es?- la muchacha revisó una carta, escrita con letra francamente ilegible, a lo que él alcanzaba a ver. Dios, qué poca elegancia el escribir una carta sin tomarse la molestia de tener una caligrafía buena. – Le traigo estas provisiones.

-¿Insinúas acaso que aquí en el palacio no los alimentamos lo suficiente?- aunque el cuestor intentaba sonar ofendido, el cónsul reconocía que estaba intentando intimidarla, solo para su retorcida diversión. La vio enrojecer y ponerse pálida en rápida sucesión.

-No, no, yo… son cosas que le preparé especialmente, sin ofender a los cocineros del palacio ni a los Condes.- replicó con rapidez y trastabillando. El extraño galeno tomó la canastita de mimbre que ella le ofreció y revisó sus contenidos. Unas mermeladas, panes de diversas formas y colores, una olla pequeña, posiblemente con alguna sopa adentro-. Si desea puede servirse un poco, claro está.

-Muy bien, la entregaré al doctor 69. Puedes retirarte. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Y así de seco, Valdemar desapareció de escena, canasta en mano. Valerius aprovechó el momento para sacarse la duda.

-Dígame, doctora… ¿De donde es la extraña flor que lleva en el cabello?

-De la tierra de mis padres. Se cree que guía a los muertos para reencontrarse con quienes amaron en vida. Nació por dos amantes, al morir uno, el otro suplicó al dios del sol que les permitiera permanecer juntos. Uno fue convertido en un ave y el otro en esta flor. Mientras existan ambas criaturas en el mundo, su amor vivirá.

“La flor que guía a aquellos que se aman después de la muerte”.

Era ella.

-Vaya.- sin dejarla de ver sobre el hombro, memorizó la cara de la chica, solamente para compararla en caso de que hubiera alguna otra excéntrica paseándose con leyendas cursis prendidas en el pelo. No tenía mucha intención de, en medio de una crisis sanitaria, encima añadir el pánico por el encarcelamiento de muchachas solamente por llevar flores en el pelo fuera del festival de la margarita o la mascarada.

-¿Algo más para lo que me necesite, su señoría?- preguntó un poco incómoda.

-No. Puedes retirarte.

**Author's Note:**

> Mucha de la trama está inspirada por las canciones Bloom y Marigold, de Caligula's Horse. Diría que Bloom es un poco la psique de Julian antes de enfrentar lo peor de la plaga y Marigold es cuando todo empeora, pero también es como se siente Marian al saber lo que viene y lo que tiene que arriesgar si quiere evitar un mal peor.
> 
> Ahora que leí que ambas canciones se basan en el mito del Rey Midas, pues es algo más interesante, ya que los poderes de ambos se basan justamente en el tacto (y literalmente MC convierte las cadenas de The Devil en lazos dorados), son "manos que pueden cambiar el mundo", pero son poderes por los que han pagado precios terribles. Como el rey midas.


End file.
